Origins
by N7sdr93
Summary: Newly promoted Detective Deeks gets his first undercover assignment for the LAPD. Will he have what it takes to make it as an undercover operative? Case fic, Deeks centric, 7 or 8 years prior to season 1.


A/N: Hey guys! I'm feeling a little stuck with Truth That Sets You Free, so I decided to take a short break, I'm still working on it, don't worry!

This fic is going to be slightly AU. This is going to be the first in a 2 or 3 fic storyline I have thought up.

So in this fic, it is set about 7 or 8 years before Deeks is introduced in the show, and it shows his very first undercover case. I've never seen it done in Fanfiction so I thought I might give it a shot. Its a Deeks centric fic obviously, so keep that in mind. No Kensi, no Sam, no Nell or Eric, ETC.

As always, thanks to aray48 for editing and guidance. I also want to congratulate her on having the most reviewed fic in the archive! Way to go! If you haven't read it, whats wrong with you lol?

* * *

Officer Marty Deeks was bored.

He had been sitting in the bullpen for what seemed like days. He had finished all his paperwork a few hours ago. It had been a very slow week in the robbery division.

_Guess the bad guys finally decided to stop robbing people. Jesus, where is Bobby with lunch? I'm starving. _Deeks thought.

As if he had developed telepathy, Bobby, another cop working in robbery, walked in carrying a couple of pizzas for the other people on his team, of which Deeks was a part of.

"It's about damn time!" Terrell, another team member and Bobby's partner, grumbled. Terrell was a huge man. At 6'6'' and 260lbs, he was a very intimidating person.

"Yeah Bobby, what took you so long? You know how Terrell gets when he's hungry!" said Mike Travis. Travis had been Deeks partner in robbery for going on two years now. They were pretty close.

"Traffic. Next time, if you want it in a timelier manner, do it yourself." Bobby retorted.

"Man, why everybody hatin' on me? First the Cap and now y'all?" Terrell grumbled good naturedly.

"That's what you get for sleeping with his daughter." Deeks replied with a smirk.

That caught the other two's attention.

"Wait. _You_ slept with _Symone_? She's a _Victoria's Secret_ model!"Bobby asked incredulously.

A proud smile appeared on Terrell's face. "Hell yeah, I got it." Terrell boasted.

"So how did the Captain find out?" Mike asked.

"Man, that's some ol bullshit. How you goin' let yoself in to yo daughter house for the first time in 6 months, _unannounced_." Terrell said.

The whole team burst out laughing.

"Yeah laugh it up. Y'all be hatin' on me cus' y'all can't do it like me." Terrell smirked.

The laughter in the room died suddenly when they saw the door open, and in stepped Detective Bates. Bates ignored the four in the bullpen and went straight for Captain Stone's office.

"Uh oh, it's never good when he shows up. Freaking _undercover _cops." Bobby muttered.

It was true. Undercover cops in LAPD were considered the black sheep of the police force. Many didn't like them because oftentimes cops had to do very illegal things while undercover. The higher paycheck was also a motivator to dislike undercover shields.

"What do you think he wants?" asked Deeks.

"Probly goin' steal one of The Cap's men. He be doin' shit like that all the time." Terrell responded.

"It's true. He took a couple of cops out of Homicide a few weeks ago. Come to think of it, I haven't seen them since…" Bobby trailed off.

The door to the Captains office opened suddenly. Captain Stone, a twenty year veteran on the force and a Captain in the Robbery Division for five years, appeared in the doorway.

"Deeks! Travis! Get in here!" Stone barked in his baritone voice.

Deeks and Travis just glanced at each other before getting out of their chairs and walking toward Captain Stone's office.

_This can't be good._ Deeks thought.

Both officers could feel the tension in Stone's office. Even if they couldn't, the scowls on both of their faces would have told them everything they needed to know.

"What's up Captain?" Travis asked nervously.

"Travis, you're being reassigned to Narcotics." Stone stated simply.

Deeks and Travis looked at each other. Both men liked the other and trusted each other out in the field. They were also good friends. Neither one wanted to break up their partnership.

"Uh, sir, may I ask why?" Travis asked.

"Narcotics is looking for new officers. Robbery has a surplus of men right now, and they could use you. Pack up your stuff and report to Narcotics within an hour. That is all." Stone replied.

Travis seemed reluctant to leave, but relented. "I'll see you around, Deeks." Travis said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Once Travis left, Deeks was left standing within the office, slightly awkwardly.

"Have a seat, Deeks." Stone growled.

Deeks sat in the only chair in the room other than Stone's. Bates was leaning his back against the large filing cabinet, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Officer Deeks, it looks like you've been _promoted_ to undercover operations." Stone said. Everyone could hear the disdain in his voice.

_Undercover? Why the hell do they want me?_ Deeks contemplated.

For the first time since Deeks had entered the office, Bates spoke. "I can see it across your face that your unhappy with this Officer, but we need new blood in Undercover and-."

"Yes, it seems the Detective here is having… difficulties with his undercover cops." Stone interrupted.

Bates took it for what it was: an insult. Nevertheless, he continued. "And, the higher ups in Undercover have been keeping an eye out for new talent. _Uncompromised talent_." Bates continued.

Now it made since to Deeks. Cops in undercover were going dirty, and they needed outsiders to help clean it up. He was still curious as to why _he_ was being picked. He wasn't even a detective.

"If I may, why are _you_ reassigning me? I thought that was more of a lieutenant or Captain job. And aren't you supposed to be a detective to get into undercover?" Deeks asked.

"As to your first question, they sent me because I'm going to be your handler on your first assignment. And as to your second question, you're right. Only detectives get into undercover." Bates explained.

"And I'm not a detective. So really, I have no idea what you've got me in here for. Feel like I'm stuck in the principal's office for something I didn't do." Deeks smirked.

Stone then decided to jump back into the conversation. "Well how about we fix that. Congratulations _Detective_ Deeks; you've just been promoted. You've earned it. " Stone said, with a hint of pride.

Deeks was stunned. "Wha? Really?"

"You've done your time Deeks, and you're are great cop. You'll do me proud." Stone said. He reached into a drawer in his desk and pulled out a badge, a detective badge, and handed it to Deeks.

"If we are done with the pleasantries, we need to get moving _Detective _Deeks. We have to get you briefed on your assignment." Bates sighed, his tone conveying his irritation.

"Well… yea, no. Uh, thank you. I think." Deeks told Stone, accepting the badge before he and Bates left the office.

As the pair was leaving, Captain Stone couldn't help but frown. _Throwing him into the deep end, are we Bates? I hope, for the kid's sake, he can learn how to swim, before he drowns._

Walking out of his former Captains office, Deeks couldn't help but feel slightly giddy. He was actually moving on up in the LAPD's ranks. But he also felt nervous. Very nervous. Deeks didn't know the first thing about undercover, and he had a strong feeling that he was going to be diving in it head first. As Deeks walked past the Robbery bullpen, he couldn't help but notice the looks on the others' faces. They knew what was happening, and they weren't happy.

LLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Once they had arrived at his office, Bates dove right in. "You will be going undercover inside a strip club that is operated by one of the newest and most deadly cartels. Does the name Riordan Zavala mean anything to you?" Bates asked.

It didn't. Of course that really wasn't surprising, seeing as how he didn't work in Undercover or even Narcotics until just now. "No sir." Deeks stated simply.

Bates sighed, he wasn't thrilled about having to explain _everything_ to his newest recruit. "Zavala is the head of the cartel. He has his hands into everything from drugs, to weapons, to human trafficking. We need _you_ to infiltrate the small gang out of the club and get us the intel we need to take down his operation." He elaborated.

"How am I supposed to do that? You expect me to go in and do a perfect job, and _not_ mess this up. But I don't know the first thing about going undercover! C'mon Bates, you're setting me up to fail here!" Deeks exclaimed, his eyes wide. He couldn't help but think he just wanted to go back down to Robbery and forget this "promotion".

"Relax kid. A gang member came to us seeking witness protection. It seems he got cold feet, and wanted out. As per part of our deal, he will explain to you all you need to know about these criminals, and more importantly, what to act like. We will draw up a new identity for you. I gotta tell you kid, whatever he tells you to act like, _act like it_. Even if it's the most ruthless persona you've ever heard of. Once you establish your cover, never break it. _Be _your alias. You have to act like he does, talk like he does, even _think_ like he does." Bates lectured, emphasizing the importance of his words.

Deeks' head was swimming. He was trying to process everything Bates was telling him, because he knew how important it was. It sounded pretty straightforward, but he knew like a lot of things, it wouldn't be easy…

"And what if I can't? What if I can't just _be _someone else, Bates? I'll get killed out there, and that does _not_ sound pleasant." Deeks pressed.

Bates considered the new young detective. "You remember growing up? How tough that was? Acting like nothing was wrong at home while you were at school? Couldn't let the teachers or anyone else know how your father was, or you'd be sent away. So you _acted_ like you were a happy kid. Like everything was fine. Because you knew the consequences." He explained, his tone low and serious.

Deeks tensed as the older man started talking about his childhood; of course he'd have to bring that up. All his superiors knew about his old home life, about how he'd had to get by with an abusive father. They even knew how he'd had to shoot the bastard.

Deeks wanted nothing more than to burn his file.

When the younger man made no move to respond, Bates knew he needed a minute. Normally the older detective had no patience for that, but he knew the kid was in for some rough days. It was a couple of minutes before he continued. "The main thing you need to do is worm your way into Zavala's main circle. That's where all the intel we need is at. And by intel, I mean smuggling routes, drug and weapons storages, the works. You need to get in by any means necessary. Kill, steal, and seduce. Whatever it takes kid. That's the only way you make it through this successfully. And alive."

Deeks gulped at that last bit. He wasn't feeling so confident about doing this. However, just like how he has all throughout his life, he knew he would rise up to the challenge. Or at least attempt to.

"How do I get the intel to you? And how long will this take?" Deeks asked.

_At least he is asking the right questions, and with no whining. Good. _"However long it takes Detective. Could be weeks. Could be months. Just depends on how well and how fast you can infiltrate his inner ring. And as to how you will get it to us, you will be given a burn phone. My number will be listed as "Dad." Only use that number about once a week, when you will be checking in with me. We will set up a code phrase so that Zavala wont be getting suspicious as to who you really are. " Bates responded.

Deeks just nodded.

"If that is all Detective, we will take you down to the interrogation room so you can speak to our suspect." Bates said.

"Okay. I'm ready." _I think._

* * *

_A/N: _Interested? I hope so lol. So this is the very first part in Deeks journey through his first undercover assignment. Don't expect him to be Super Deeks like usual. He's a rookie. bear that in mind.

Please remember to follow, favorite and review. Not just this fic, but any fic you like on the site. It's food for authors souls. Trust me.

Constructive criticism and ideas are always welcomed, not just for this, but for any of my stories.


End file.
